


As Your Fade Away

by Palizinha



Series: Sorikai ilys [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: 2. As a goodbye
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai ilys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811569
Kudos: 3





	As Your Fade Away

Kairi wished she didn't know, but she did.

Sora was being too weirdly cagey, spending time with her alone, like he didn't want to face anyone else.

He had saved her, and Kairi knew there had to be a price.

She was scared of asking, so she didn't, and he didn't volunteer the information either. But she knew.

"Next stop?" Kairi asked, having been to many worlds with Sora.

"Home," Sora answered, and Kairi tried to hide her surprise.

If he was willing to go home, face everyone else, maybe the price wasn't as heavy as she feared.

"Sora..." Kairi said with a smile before offering her hand. "Let's go home, then."

Sora smiled, but the way he did so brought Kairi back down. He was still hiding something.

"Yeah," he finally said, taking her hand.

When they got to Destiny Islands, sitting in the usual tree, they just looked at each other, neither facing the others, despite knowing they were there.

Kairi had known, but that was when she realized they'd be separated again soon. Even sooner than she thought.

"Sora, I..." Kairi trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I love you," Sora offered, like he had said so many times before. And he had, with his actions, but it was the first time he had said it aloud.

Kairi felt him slip away before it happened, like their connection had just been damaged.

And then he did fade away.

And she wished their first 'I love you' hadn't been a goodbye.


End file.
